


My Little Wolf

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Series: Milk Carton Kid [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Amputation, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, Internal Monologue, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: Danarius recounts three different feelings he had towards his beautiful, young, captive.Set in the Milk Carton Kid Universe.





	My Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get into this, I cannot stress enough that this is... Not Nice™  
> Heed every warning in the tags of this fic as we take a plunge into Danarius's thought process during the events of Milk Carton Kid. Can be read as a stand-alone, but better if you read Milk Carton Kid first. I'm sorry lol
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta Peach_Cherry as always! Without further ado, enjoy! I guess?

_Careful,_ he reprimanded himself, _you don’t want to rip the skin._

Should have gone with the zip ties. He knew he wouldn’t have had time to fiddle with them in the backseat of the car, unsure how the boy would take to the rohypnol. Duct tape was quicker, easier, but he was cursing the removal of it. The last thing he wanted to do was damage this delicate skin. As he peeled the final piece from his wrists, he glanced up at his face. Still unconscious, he’d out for a little while longer yet. He ran his fingers over where the tape had been, red and raw, he should have been more careful.

Now free of restraints, Fenris’s arms splayed out and Danarius shuffled back to admire the body before him. He watched his chest rise and fall, softly breathing to remind him he lived. It was almost unreal, that everything had gone to plan and he now had this beautiful young man at his disposal. Up close, he was even more marvellous. He could touch him, any part of him he wanted.

All these years waiting had been worth it. He could remember when Fenris was just a young boy, foolishly traipsing around the block with that one other child. His boyfriend now, he thought with disdain. The two of them walked past the house on their way to school every day, spying their clasped hands swinging from the living room window. Once the boy had stolen a kiss from Fenris and his stomach churned. A precious touch taken from _his_ Fenris, what gave him the right? He would not stand for this exploitation of Fenris, though the sight of him flushed and lips spit-slicked, only fuelled his desires.

An obnoxious ringing drew his thoughts away. The phone again. It rang several times in the car and probably in the time he had spent setting everything up in the basement. Danarius reached into Fenris’s jean pocket and pulled out the phone, now vibrating in his hand. _Dad is calling._ He let the call turn to voicemail before turning the phone on silent. A little peek into his phone couldn’t hurt. Technically, it was his property now.

Ah, a password. Of course. He would have to work that out later, find a way in. There was plenty of time yet. It would be interesting to get to know Fenris a bit better, see how he interacted with people through text messages. Was he the type to send salacious images and texts to his boyfriend? If so, probably stored deep within this phone somewhere no doubt. He couldn’t wait to investigate.

But what was he doing swooning over a couple sexts when he had the real thing in front of him? He had wanted to wait until he woke up, to get the full reaction, but laying on the basement floor with his grey sweatshirt slightly hitched to reveal a sliver of his stomach, it was hard to resist. Fenris didn’t even have to be conscious to tease him.

Danarius shoved the phone in his pocket and he shuffled Fenris’s legs apart so he could sit between them. He would only get to experience this moment once, the first touches. Brushing some of the hair away from Fenris’s face, he admired the strong curve of his jaw and as he ran a thumb over them, the softness of his lips. He was a masterpiece, a work of art. Looked nothing like his father, which was a gift. He sneered at the thought of the uptight, religious wimp. There would be comfort in the fact that he must be tearing his hair out looking for his missing son, and that he would never find him.

His hands slithered up the hem of his sweatshirt. His skin was soft, smooth, young. It was warm to the touch. With the help of some careful manoeuvring, he removed the item of clothing. A sports player, he noted. The evidence of exercise showed in his abdominal muscles. He brought the shirt to his face, inhaling deeply to take in the smell. Such a sweet scent, the smell of youth and innocence. Oh, how he had waited so long for this. Ever since he had grown into a young man, he had desired him.

He caressed his chest, gentle for now. Undoubtedly things would change when he woke. His thumbs rubbed over his nipples, watching them harden under his ministrations with interest. Even passed out, his body responded. There were so many things he wished to do and he looked forward to trying them all.

For now, Danarius resisted the urge to taste him. If he tasted anywhere near as good as he smelled, he was in for a treat.

It didn’t take long for him to work lower down his body. Now the real prize awaited him. He made quick work of the button and zipper, lifting Fenris’s legs to drag the jeans down them and off his feet. They joined the pile of discarded clothing. Danarius licked his lips, carefully sliding his hands up from his calves to the apex of his thighs. His black boxer-briefs hugged his frame tightly, tempting him.

From afar, he had so admired these legs. Long for his frame, shapely, and always shielded with tight-fitting skinny jeans. It was like he was inviting people to stare. Did he know what he was doing? As soon as puberty hit, strutting around like some kind of minx. Presenting himself as an object of desire to older men, a shameless cocktease. Really, he should have seen all this coming. Looking as beautiful as he did. Someone was bound to come along and take of him.

His eyes drifted to the final item of clothing. It was the last barrier between them. He could feel his arousal heighten as he reached for the waistband of the boxer-brief and began sliding them down his thighs. Discarded and put in the pile. Danarius gently pried Fenris’s legs wide apart.

He wondered how many people had seen him like this. Without his clothes, he looked so much smaller. Was he a virgin? No, that seemed unlikely given how he behaved around his boyfriend. For the sake of his own fantasies, he would imagine he was.

Naked, Fenris looked even more desirable. His cock hung limp between his legs and he wanted to snort with laughter at the size of it. Not that it mattered, he wouldn’t be using it. He wanted to savour this moment. Danarius reached back to find his camera, standing up and snapping a couple photographs. He reached to tilt Fenris’s chin towards the camera, a stunning shot of his face at peace. Many to be taken of his legs and what rested between them.

Keeping the camera nearby, he kneeled back down and pulled Fenris’s hips up onto his lap. He couldn’t help but think what a lucky kid his boyfriend must be, to hold such a beauty like this. Envy burned in his chest, but it didn’t matter. In time, Fenris would do anything he told him to. He’d even make sure he enjoyed himself.

He pried Fenris’s cheeks apart to reveal the small little hole there. Keeping him spread, he took another picture. And another after he licked his thumb and slid it inside.

Hot. Tight. He was perfect. His thumb was sucked in his body, like any good whore. He removed his thumb after a moment and reached for the lubricant he had brought. After all, he didn’t want to hurt the boy. It would be a waste of a perfectly good hole to tear it open. Two fingers slid in with ease. What a killing blow for his virgin fantasy. As he wiggled them around inside him, stretching him, he felt Fenris’s leg twitch. He glanced over, wondering if he was going to wake soon. Right in time for the grand finale, the Maker was smiling down on him. He pressed the fingers in deeper and slipped in a third, Fenris’s body seemed to jerk again.

Fenris suddenly inhaled sharply, beginning to come to his senses. Danarius’s hand remained firm on his hip, the other three fingers deep in his asshole. The instant reaction was panic. He saw Fenris’s lovely green eyes dart around the room before he finally seemed to realise that someone was fingerfucking him.

“What…” his words came out slurred, still dazed from the drugs. Danarius chuckled and instantly Fenris squirmed. Writhing on his fingers, shock on his face, oh what a pretty sight he was.

His muscles would still be weak, movement limited, but now he would be fully aware of everything that was about to happen and there was nothing he could do about it. To his surprise, Fenris managed to kick him. Danarius blinked wildly, eyebrows raised. Such strength! Even incapacitated! His fingers slid out as Fenris pushed himself back with his feet and rolled onto his side, struggling to push himself up.

Pathetic.

Danarius reached for his belt as Fenris wriggled, slowly making his way up to his knees. He pulled it from the belt loops and tossed it aside, unsheathing himself. It didn’t take much to slam Fenris back onto the ground. His face pressed against the cold basement floor and he gasped.

“G-Get…off…Get off…o-off…me,” he garbled against the ground. The boy had a surprising amount of resilience as he wiggled around under him. However, it didn’t really matter. He could crush him like an ant if he so wished. Danarius threaded his fingers through his locks of bone-white hair and pushed his face harder against the floor. He clambered on top of him, shushing him when he jerked at the feel of his shaft against his skin.

Finally, he had him. He peeled his cheeks apart and pressed the head of his cock against the tiny little opening, gaping slightly from the intrusion of his fingers. Fenris did not give up squirming, making it difficult to position himself but he got there eventually. He wailed at the first push, such an ugly noise from such pretty lips. Never mind that, he was inching his way inside now.

Tight. Hot. Perfect.

As he sank the whole way inside him, he heard Fenris sob. It was amazing he could in his state. He knew there was a reason he adored Fenris, so much more than all the other boys. Not only was he strikingly beautiful, but he would be fun to break in with such resilience. Though unable to move, he could see a single green eye from beneath his mop of white hair, burning with defiance.

Then finally, he pulled out only to thrust back in and made Fenris choke on his cry. He felt amazing, better than anything he could have dreamed of. Everything from the tight, wet heat to the quivering body drawing him in.

He almost wanted to laugh as Fenris cried. The boy felt everything, every slide of his cock inside him, and there was nothing he could do about it. There were words falling out of his lips but they were so slurred that Danarius couldn’t even tell what he was saying, but there was a good chance it was pleading and begging for him to stop. He wished that this moment could last forever. But with all the excitement, it was never going to last very long. The thrusts were hard and deep, caring little for Fenris’s own pleasure; that could be played with later. It didn’t take long for him to sink in as deep as he could and come inside him.

The full body shudder only heightened the experience. Danarius pulled out with a wet pop, leaving behind the residue that he had ravaged him. He peeled apart his cheeks to get a good look at the sticky white fluid pouring out of his hole. Fenris trembled, sniffling.

Danarius reached for his camera.

 

 

In hindsight, the soundproof walls were probably the best investment he’d ever made. Fenris had a good set of lungs on him, and for a while the yelling and banging on the door did not stop. It was amusing to watch through the camera upstairs. He thrashed and screamed until he grew tired. Even though there was a perfectly good mattress for him to sleep on, he slept on the floor.

Danarius laughed every time he fought him. He was quick to sedate him, not enough to fall unconscious, but enough to fall limp. Fenris needed to be aware of every time he fucked him. Soon enough he had conditioned the boy. Food and gifts for sexual favours. Getting him to suck his cock had been the hardest hurdle, however it was nothing a pinch of the nose couldn’t fix. It was worth it to see the humiliation in his eyes and flushed cheeks.

It took time, but Fenris eventually settled down. The glimmers of hope that he would be saved and rescued were beginning to fade. Survival instincts set in, he just wanted to cling to life and that meant eating and drinking. It also meant he had become docile.

The change has occurred when Fenris lulled him in, playing the submissive maiden, and took the chance to punch him. Danarius had no idea what he was trying to achieve besides the pride of having broken his nose, as it did not help his chances of escape and he surely knew from previous beatings that punishment would follow. No beating would be good enough for what his little, vicious wolf had done. No, he had to take it a step further.

He had to be restrained through the process, screaming, crying, writhing as his feet were submerged in boiling water. It scalded up his calves, tearing through the skin and leaving it red and raw. Fenris begged for mercy, but there was none to be given.

Once it was over, Fenris wouldn’t be walking any time soon. Danarius made sure the wounds were never infected, monitoring them, and ensuring his survival. The scar tissue would eventually cover the soles of his feet and even when he began to walk again, it would never be without a twinge of agony. It would remind him of his transgressions. Cowering, naked, curled up in the corner of the room with his knees pulled to his chest, Fenris was a pitiful sight.

Admittedly, Danarius began to feel a little sorry for him. He missed the struggle, the fight in him. For a while it was nice for him to follow every order without much protest, but it grew dull and tiresome. Having him lost the excitement and novelty it once bore. He had to find new ways to entertain himself.

“Fenris,” he said. Fenris looked up from beneath locks of dark hair. His hair grew so quickly and it was stunning. It had returned his natural deep brown, with one striking patch of white that seemed to remain no matter what, just like when he was a child. “You have been so good lately pet, I have you a reward,”

He furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head to one side. Danarius walked over and guided him up to sit on the bed. His eyes were downcast, shoulders tense, clearly not expecting anything good. But Danarius simply handed him a pair of loose-fitting joggers and asked him to put them on. It had been a long time since he had worn clothes, the complete removal of them had been one of his very first punishment. The confusion on his face was worth every second. Next was a shackle around his ankle, connected to a long chain.

As he guided Fenris out of the room and up the stairs to the main body of the house, he found amusement in watching his face. He was slow walking, the pain in his feet present by the way he winced with every step.

“How does going outside sound?” he asked him. Fenris’s eyes lit up. He said nothing, clearly waiting for some kind of explanation. “If you behave, we can sit in the garden. Make any noise and I’ll put your feet back in that water. Do you understand?”

Fenris took a moment to mull it over. But then he nodded confidently and said; “Yes Master.”

“Good boy,” Danarius cooed, turning him around to pull his hair up into a ponytail. He made sure to carefully maintain his hair so it was soft to touch, almost silky. Once it was up, he guided Fenris outside and cuffed the other end of his shackles to a lawn chair which he sat in. He gestured for Fenris to make his own way around to investigate the garden and it took him a moment to obey, but realising his newfound freedoms, he hurried out into the air.

The sun was beating down with the summer heat, a light wind rustling the trees and flowers. Danarius watched with delight as Fenris stumbled around. He felt the grass under his toes, inhaled the smell of the flowers, and basked in the sunlight. The look of bewilderment on his face reminded him much of a young child, experiencing all of these things for the first time. Did he realise what an opportunity to free himself he had? That if he drew attention, he could not have his punishment regardless? He remained quiet as he embraced the nature around him and did not even consider an escape plan.

Of all things, perhaps Fenris wanted to stay.

A couple of times, he almost tripped as he waddled around. The way he avoided putting too much weight on his feet. He swayed with his movement and Danarius couldn’t help but be reminded of a penguin. With his teeth filed and claws clipped, he made for a much more timid creature. His little wolf was no longer the beast he had been when he first captured him.

“Come here Fenris,” he called out to him. Fenris wobbled on his feet but made his way over. Danarius patted his lap and Fenris understood, slowly sitting down then draping his legs across his thighs. “Another treat for you,”

In his hands, he then placed a red ice pop. He stared at him with large, inquisitive eyes. When he was given the go-ahead to eat it, Fenris eagerly dug in. By the way his eyes widened, the sweetness of the food must have shocked his system. However, he clearly didn’t want to waste the gift he had received from his Master. He fought through it, like everything else he did. Such a brave little boy, so obedient. He had crafted him into a perfect slave.

“Thank you Master,” Fenris mumbled, leaning into the crook of his neck, and sucking hungrily on the treat he was given. Danarius chuckled, brushing some his hair out of his face and cradling him on his lap. He rubbed circles on his arm, entertained by the implications of the food.

“You’re welcome pet,” he said.

 

 

“Shouldn’t you stay with him for when he wakes up?” Hadriana’s nattering was beginning to irritate him. Regardless of whether there was any truth to her words, who was she to give him orders? After all, he saved her life and she should be nothing but grateful. Thankful that he trusted her enough to let her in on this little secret he kept in his basement. Not only that, but he was the doctor here.

“Be gone Hadriana,” he ordered. Hadriana clenched her fists but bit back a protest. She got up and left the room in a huff.

That just left him and Fenris. Oh, Fenris. Why did he have to make him do such terrible things to him? He had never wanted to mutilate him like this, he was sure if his past self could see what he had done that he would be upset with himself.

His arm had been carefully removed. At least he had done an excellent job at fixing that up. The logical solution to his problems would have been to take away a leg or two, that would stop him from running. But he couldn’t bear it, he adored those gorgeous long, slender legs. He hadn’t the heart to part them from him. It did not bring him any joy to remove an arm either but it had to be done.

He stared down at him, unconscious from the drugs still. As in everything he did, he put up a fight against sedation. He woke up several times during the process and he counted himself lucky that he had Hadriana there to put him back out.

Fenris had been such a wonderful, good-looking creature when he had acquired him. However, he was beginning to grow ugly. Marred with scars, malnutrition, and now missing a limb. If he had just been a good boy, it wouldn’t have had to come to this. He could have treated him well. The truth was he asked for this, to be this way. Danarius grimaced as he stared down at him. There was no fixing this broken little doll.

Perhaps his time was up. It’d be easy to throw the public out with the arm he had extracted from him. There had been silence on his case ever since the video he made had been leaked. It saddened him that it had come to this. He ran his hand along the expanse of Fenris’s chest until gently gliding his fingers along his throat. Would he squeal? Cry? Beg for his life? Many had died on the operating table but the idea of this boy’s life flickering away under his hands was different.

Not yet though. Fenris still had to wake and see what had been done to him. There was still room for time. Perhaps he shouldn’t be so pessimistic, perhaps he would surprise him and find a way to redeem himself. He could feel his steady heartbeat in his throat. Living, breathing. 

Would there be guilt if he took it away? How did he know that Fenris would not try to escape again? No, a missing limb should be enough of a deterrent to keep him placid for a little longer yet.

Such a sad, deplorable thing you are little wolf.

I cannot kill you yet.


End file.
